In the drilling and completion industry, annular seals are ubiquitous. Because of the high pressure differentials in the industry, there are often concerns about extruding seals through relatively small gaps in structures intended to back up the annular seals. To address these issues anti-extrusion rings have been used to fill the gap. While some reduction in extrusion related difficulties has been achieved using prior art anti-extrusion rings, they still can experience extrusion themselves especially under higher pressures and temperatures ultimately resulting in the annular seal having difficulty passing regulatory requirements. In view hereof, the art is still in need of better solutions to extrusion issues.